I'm no ones hero but hers
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore made a very grievous error that forever changed the fate of Britain. After the reveal of a prophecy of Voldemorts fall and it coming true at the hands of infant Rose Potter he concocted a plan that saw 3yr old Harry James Potter left to muggle aunt while his sister was trained special. Now 13yrs later his choice bites him on the arse when zombied infect the UK.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that he hated it was zombies. The bastards multiplied like bunnies on crack with every non-infected human they bit. The thing to make matters worse was there was absolutely _no way_ to tell how the T-virus would mutate the infected person after the attack and subsequent infection took complete control of them. This brought his train of thought full circle as his eyes opened and his sword cut the tongue out of the Lickers mouth as it tried to grab him. The abominations roar only brought a twitch to his brow as one of his teammates was thrown from the train onto the tracks back towards the HIVE.

"YOU BETTER HAVE AN IDEA TO GET US OUT OF HERE TAROT OR I SWEAR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" a young man roughly in his late twenties barked keeping the monster at bay with bursts from his MP5.

The man said nothing as he reached into his boot and drew out a wicked looking knife, the spine and cutting ede serrated like a saw. "When do I ever not have a plan Spade?" the first man, now identified as Tarot, said with a drawl revealing a faint British accent asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Raccoon City!"

Tarot said nothing as he leapt at the abomination stabbing the knife into a giant paw-hand thing eliciting another roar. "Oh shut up already! All you abominations follow the same song and dance!" he said with irritation leaking into his voice. In a move that would have been foolish for anyone but him he booted the Licker out of the train car and onto the tracks. He was almost amused at how quickly it caught fire and died as he yanked his knife out of the steel floor and sheathed it back in his boot holster, his sword being sheathed back across his right shoulder. "In my defense for Raccoon City, that was fucked from the word go and they only sent us in to clean up the shit storm while trying to retrieve the hard drives. Half the time we were surrounded by zombies trying to eat us Spade. I might be-"

Spade glared at his partner while switching out the magazine in his gun. He didn't quite get the young man at all. The kid, for that was precisely what he was barely half-way throughhis teen years, was one of the better Umbrella mercenaries despite his youth. If he was honest the kid probably could pass as a host at a high end restaurant between the long raven locks, acid green eyes and fairly tall but lean frame. He blinked once while Tarot spoke and then there was an overwhelminglence. Sharp jerks of his head searched the rain car but he was the sole living thing in it. "Son of a bitch" he cursed. "High Command is not going to be happy."

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

All around the massve hall kids looked around trying to find the boy in question. Despite being on the books to attend Hogwarts five years prior the wayward scion never showed. He never showed after either when his sister, Rose Delilah Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived entered Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. The absence of the older Potter spawn had erupted controversy that put the entirety of the House of Potter under the microscope since public perception was that Harry Potter, first born of the House of Potter, was either dead and the elder Potters quetly said nothing about it or they had gotten rid of him for whatever reason and not said a word.

One of the Hufflepuff kids noticed the enchanted ceiling cloud up like a storm was brewing on the horizon. Before she could say a word a bolt of lighting, pitch black in color, struck the masonry. Scared gasps and cries of alarm echoed as dust & stone debris rose up in a cloud.

"If you idiots don't shut up I'm killing everyone in this place."

Graveyard silence filled the hall in a split second as the dust settled revealing the figure who issued the threat with such callous disregard. The figure was male and appeared to be above average height for what appeared to be a fifteen or sixteen year old. Not only was he fairly tall, his frame was lean and firm clearly showing he kept in shape doing whatever it was they did. Raven feather black hair fell between his shoulderblades contrasting pale skin as acidic green eyes glared out from a sharp aristocratically featured face. Dressed in a long black duster, combat fatigues, military style boots and a tactical vest with a built in weapons rig that had a pair of pistols positioned for quick draw over a three quarter sleeve black military shirt the young man had a rather intimadting look to match the aura being exuded.

Albus Dumbledore and the various Hogwarts teachers, not to mention its vistors, were on edge looking at the young man. They didn't think for a moment that the teen was bluffing when he said he would kill everyone if they hadn't gone silent. "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked after a moment of silent observation. The guns on the boys chest had limited use since there were no visible replacements once they expended their shots but his concern lay with the handle of what was very clearly a sword over one shoulder.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't tell me where the hell I am or why I'm here. Spade is a big enough pain in the ass as is and…" The mans words stopped dead as his eyes landed on one girl seated amongst the bronze and blue trim robe students. Hair like copper and eyes a much kinder but unquestionably same shade of green as his own. Was it who he thought it to be? He certainly hoped to all things unholy she was. He was an asshole. He was ruthless. He was violent and short tempered. _He killed for a living for the devils sake._ But one thing that his exposure to all those strands of the T-virus and mercenary training could never strip away was the fact he was a big brother who loved his sister. With a rather focused stride he ignored most everyone who tried to order him to stop and even put a bullet in the chest of a redheaded wizard who dared to get in his way. " When I shoot I aim to kill and never miss. Take the hint or next time I won't deliberately make it a non-lethal wound" he warned with a sneer.

From her spot at the Ravenclaw table Rose Delilah Potter watched the stranger making his way towards her House table. He seemed intent on something but what it was she didn't know for the life of her.

"It is you."

Rose turned her head and looked at her friend Luna. "What do you mean its me?" she asked slowly. It would have taken a deaf person to not hear the dreamy tone of Lunas voice when she said it, well dreamier than normal, and knowing Seer blood ran through the blondes vein she wondered if her friend had a split second vision.

"He comes for you Rose" Luna said with the same dreamy tone of voice.

"Your name."

Rose turned her head and gasped silently. She wasn't afraid of the man surprisingly enough, but seeing his eyes… She knew only one other person with eyes that bright emerald color besides her mom though his eyes now possessed serpentine golden slits. She stood slowly with trembling hands and reached a hand out and pressed it against his shirt covered chest. "Bi-big brother? Is.. Is it really you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Your name" the man repeated.

"Rose Delilah Potter but you knew that already didn't you? After all" here she brushed her hair to the side revealing a small but dark and noticable X shaped scar on her collar bone "you were the one to protect me from him.."

The entirety could of the hall could only stare in shock, some in abject horror, as Rose touched the unidentified man she thought was her missing brother. The teen had already showed a propensity toward violence and shot Percy Weasley who was being rushed to the medical wing for the gaping wound. That shock grew as in a moment Rose was enveloped in the mans embrace, her own arms going around him as the sound of crying was audible.

"I.. I've missed you so much Harry!" Rose said crying into his chest.

"Thats not my name anymore seedling" he chided softly using the childish moniker he had long ago used for his baby sister when he was only three and she but just an infant. He rocked her softly as serpentine eyes glared at the ancient man who looked ready to have a stroke. "Sit with your friend, I'll be back. Big brother promises."

Rose didn't want to let go but reluctantly did as he promised to come back. "I'm holding you to that" she said wiping at her eyes as he released her.

Albus Dumbledore felt a sense of dread and panic seeing the stitched logo on the back of the duster. While he did not keep up with all things muggle he knew what company used the octagonal design up of eight alternating red and white triangles. The Umbrella Corporation was publically known around the globe as a pharmaceutical company but the rumors about them were far more malicious. Unverified rumors said that the Umbrella Corporation was invested in the research and engineering of biological weapons before auctioning the deadly end product to the highest bidder. "Harry-"

The teens eyes narrowed to paper thin slits as his hand moved at lightning speed. In the space of a blink he was well within the personal space of the ancient wizard, the cutting edge of his sword centimeters from slashing open the mans neck ear to ear. "My name is Tarot you fossil" he said with a sneer to burn souls into non-existence. "You have three seconds to tell me where I am and why I'm here or your life is forefeit. After all, YOU are the reason my parents abandoned me with muggles and by proxy delivered into the hands of the Umbrella Corporation!"


	2. Excuses, reunions and council meetings

From his perch atop the astronomy tower Tarot frowned darkly while reviewing his situation. On one hand he had Spade back in the US probably being reamed by Umbrella High Command for letting him get away. Even though using the phrase 'get away' wasn't the right turn of phrase; it wasn't like he planned to escape the job other than when he and his team completed the objective. He had been summoned like some slave or servant, a thought that made his frown darken and feed into the other weight on his mind. Someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire, whatever it was, to participate in some sort of bloodsport. If he didn't participate he would lose his magic. 'Not that I really use it much anyways to begin with' he thought to himself kicking the stone behind his heels absently

"Brooding does not become you big brother."

Tarot turned his head and saw Rose a few feet away dressed in casual sleep wear with a size too big sweater wrapped around herself to ward off the breeze. "Spade would disagree with you seedling" he said patting the stone rim beside him. Feeling her press into his side he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders as his cheek lay on top of her head.

"I don't care if this Spade person agrees or disagrees with me. I may have only been almost a year and a half when the attack happened & then you were suddenly gone but I remember you. Half remembered yes but I remember. You were so kind, so gentle, so full of laughter.." Rose looked up setting a hand on her brothers leg. "Loved me so much."

"Still love you brat" Tarot said rolling his eyes even as his free hand came down to Rose's own and clasped it gently. "I'll level with you Rose, I am a monster. A lot was done to me after that asshole told your parents to get rid of me."

"Don't you mean ou-"

"I wouldn't claim them as my parents if it was to save myself from dying. What parents listen to a fossil like Albus Dumbledore when he says abandon your son and give your daughter special treatment & training befitting of a spoiled queen because he says so? I sure as shit wouldn't if it was my kid he was saying that about" Tarot said cutting Rose off with a gentle tsking motion of his thumb. "The Dursleys tried and failed in raising me. I don't blame them given the magic in our blood but they still failed. I wound up in an orphanage for special and gifted children. The funny thing about it was half the kids there were retarded."

Rose gasped at the cavalier way her brother described the kids at the orphanage he had been in. "Big brother! That's not very nice to say!" she scolded with a dirty look.

"If I was just saying it to be a dick and insult them then you'd be right. When I say half of them were retarded I mean they were certifiably retarded as in cleared by career doctor with at least twenty years in the profession. At the time back then at least. The kids were helmet needing special needs kind of special" Tarot said. "That's not counting the Autistic kids… it was hectic to say the least. Look, I'm not telling you this to sway your opinion to hate them" that he was talking about James and Lily Potter was obvious "but to make sure you understand I'm not that same wholly sweet nice guy brother as I was back then. I was exposed to things. I have done and dealt with things that would give you nightmares til your dying day."

Rose looked at Tarot and squeezed his hand tight. "I don't care. You are first and foremost my older brother. I will love you always no matter what has been done to or by you. Having you back is.. Well, I've dreamt of it for a long time. Longer than I care to admit really" she said in a soft voice as she moved closer so they were flush and could nuzzle against his shoulder.

Tarots eyes softened a degree as he lifted his head and kissed Roses forehead gently. The pure relief in her aura as she relaxed almost made him chuckle. His training as an Umbrella mercenary had beaten so many things out of him but the one attachment they could never hope to beat out him was his devotion to his little sister. They could never remove the hope he would see her again; the desire to show her even after so long apart and being worlds different he loved her as much if not more so than when they were separated as kids. "If I have a say in it you won't leave my side ever again" he said resting his chin lightly atop her head pretending not to notice the shiver that wracked Roses body for barely a moment. "Not while I still draw breath anyways."

Rose couldn't help the warmth clenching within her chest and her hands reflexively clutching Tarots shirt. Despite the possessiveness that some might attribute to being less than pure, she knew better. She felt better as weird as it sounded. He wouldn't do anything perverted or derogative to her. Her brother loved her and wanted only to protect her by all means possible to ensure she was happy. "I sincerely doubt there's any safer place on the planet than where I am right now big brother" she whispered quietly nuzzling into him more enjoying his other arm joining the embrace to wrap her securely in his full embrace.

"Damn right there's no safer place for you." Unseen by Rose's gaze Tarot's eyes momentarily flashed completely black with only the singular golden snake-like vertical pupil to color the darkness.

* * *

When James and Lily Potter arrived at Hogwarts via Fawkes' Flaming the last thing they were expecting to meet was an infuriated but deathly pale Albus. "Albus we got your message and-"

"Do you know what it is you idiots have done!?"

Lily cringed at the utter harshness of the Headmasters voice. His usual grandfatherly calm was not just gone but dead and buried in a sixty meter grave somewhere in the backwoods. "You said Harry-"

"Harry may as well have stillborn and never have breathed once in this lifetime!" Albus said with seething anger. He noted both Potters cringe at that. "I made a suggestion, one that I clearly said Rose should get lessons early but don't alienate your son too much, and you two off & go to drop him away like rubbish. Special treatment fitting of a queen and do you know what comes back to bite me? An Umbrella Corporation mercenary who has already put one of my Prefects in the hospital wing wih a gaping gunshot wound to his chest!"

The elder Potter's eyes widened in abject horror. Like Albus they kept tabs on certain thngs in the muggle world and the one thing that topped the list was the Umbrella Corporation. While it was mainly Lily's nagging that made keeping an eye on certain muggle things a must-do, it had been James' negative feelings about the Umbrella Corporation that made it a priority on the short list. It had the same vibe to him that Voldemrt's Death Easters possessed, dark and malevolently evil but hidden behind a mask. "We left Harry at-"

*And it does not change the face he ended up in the hands of the Umbrella Corporation! He was centimeters away from cleaving my head off with a sword when Merlin knows what force spit his name out of the Goblet of Fire." Albus paced back and forth under the stare of his Familiar partner Fawkes. He could feel the tenseness in the phoenix through the bond and it didn't help at all. "Why did you abandon your son?" he asked point blank.

Neither elder Potter spoke for a moment knowing that telling the truth of why in the wrong fashion would spell doom for them both. "It was misinterpretation of what you said to us" Lily said speaking for them both after what felt like an eternity. "You said that while the physical evidence pointed to Voldemort being gone, you couldn't be certain. You'd just declared Rose as the one to end the wanker. James and I were far from in a good mindset with the adrenaline coursing through us like a speeding lorry. When you left we talked and it was agreed upon we would talk to Petunia. As much as she and I had issues when we were younger she came around when our boys were born around the same time. You were there watching so I know you remember. They agreed to look after Harry for a spell since he was almost four at the time."

"When we went to go get him a week later they were gone. Moved out of Little Whinging without a trace of where or what became of Harry. Nothing we tried in search of Harry worked. It was like… like our son was lost forever" James said.

"He is lost James. He refuses to answer to the name you gave him at birth. Nearly everyone is afraid to breathe around him the wrong way lest they end up like Percival, shot but this time shot dead" Albus sad as he wrung his hands out.

"What do you mean by nearly everyone Albus?" James asked fearing he knew the answer already. Lily obviously did too judging from the way she clutched his hand tight.

"It would seem Rose nor her friend Ms. Lovegood has no fear of him."

Both Potters didn't know what to do for a moment. On the other hand they finally had their son in the same location once more but he was changed. He was a trained mercenary for one of the most dangerous companies suspected of selling biological weapons to the highest bidders around the globe. Biological weapons that with only the press of a button could kill a small country in a matter of minutes if the contagient was airborne. Not only was he a mercenary for the likes of the psychos responsible for manufacturing these biological weapons, he had an axe to grind against them. He would remember their abandonment of him at his aunt and uncles muggle home; he hated them, there was little chance he didn't hate them and want some form of revenge.

On the other hand, and far more importantly, was the perilous perch that their daughter had put herself on. By showing no fear of her brother and who knows what else she was in a dangerous position of her own making.

"What danger does he pose to Rose?" Lily asked after the longest time.

Cold blue eyes flared up at the question. "None by my observations but I would say those who mean her harm or try to take her from him again like you two faclitated so many years ago…" Albus paused seeing the pair tense "he is more dangerous than Voldemort when he attacked Godrics Hollow. Umbrella Corporation mercenaries are amongst the most highly trained mercenaries in the world. They are ruthless, without any form of conscious and murder is not a final option but a knee jerk first reaction. This is something I know you both know."

James and Lily didn't respond or move.

"The fact Tarot, that is what he responds to and not Harry, shot to maim Percival but not kill him proves a point. Considering Poppy's report to me said if the projectile had pierced three centimers more to right of where it had, one of young Percy's main arteries would have been shredded to ribbons and he would have bled to death internally in the few seconds it would've taken for Poppy to cast the diagnostic spell just to assess the severity of the damage."

* * *

"What do you mean Tarot just 'disappeared into thin air'?!"

Spade rubbed his temples trying to control his urge to shoot the Council Chancellor. "Tarot is a natural born mage, something we here at Umbrella have been trying to create for a long time. An endeavour that the scientific minds on High Commands payroll has failed to do even after Tarot came into our possession and it was revealed to us" the man began though he was cursing the ancient men out mentally. "Tarot was left by his caretakers at the orphanage we control after his parents dumped then-child Tarot on them."

"We all know this already!" the one previously addressed as Chancellor barked with a contemptuous look. "Get to the point!"

"My point" Spade's tone sharpened drastically "is that if even half the fictions about magic dreamed up by fantasy authors the globe over are true, people being summoned from one place to another it would make sense of his disappearance. That is my point" he finished testily.

The men who made up the High Command council grimaced. They had seen the magical possibilities explored by Tarot's ruthless work, the most extreme use on video was a demonic creature-esque transformation before the boy -who was still being tested on and mid-mercenary training at that point in time- tore a battalion of Umbrella soldiers to gore stained ribbons, and had to concede the logic. "Operative Spade you have been Tarot's field partner for the last five years, in your informed opinion what is the percentage chance that Tarot uses this situation to defect?"

"In the negatives, sir. Tarot is like the rest of us mercenaries, bloodthirsty violent and ill suited for any life outside of being a mercenary or military. Beyond that, the Corporation is the only entity with the data Tarot needs. His exposure to a mile long list of T-virus samples, their derivatives and many others like the refined Las Plagas serum should have killed the boy yet it didn't. The only explanation is his magic has assimilated all the strengths and destroyed the weakness turning him into something that might even give Operative Wesker or Alice a challenge in a one-on-one fight. Tarot knows he can only access the data to study and adapt his techniques, his fighting style, so long as he toes the line with Umbrella." Spade grimaced internally wondering one thing. "I do have suspicions on where he might have been spirited off to though. He mentioned it once while we were drinking after you sent us into Raccoon City to retrieve the hard drives."

"Where?"

Spade stood a little straighter as his eyes were shadowed by his albino white hair. "He had been railing about the torture he would put his mother and father through if he ever saw them again. His ranting became incoherent after a while but I heard a name of a place being muttered." He paused momentarily. "He called it Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just the name alone implies it is an institution to train natural born mages like Tarot."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Tarot yawned as Rose snored softly, her head resting against his chest as she slept. A faint touch of a smile edged itself onto his lips as he glanced down to her hand where she was clenching his own. "Come hell or highwater Rose, big brother is never leaving you again, I promise you. Anyone who tries to make it happen will die."


	3. Weighing Wand and Teasing Embarrassment

Tarot yawned as he glared half-awake at the gnome of a man looking expectantly at him. The other idiots in the tournaments handed over their sticks for examination to the man and it seemed it was his turn. "Can I help you ya pitiful excuse for a pedophilic gnome?" he asked scratching his ass over his fatigues. He really was not awake enough for this shit.

"With your status as a champion Mr. Potte-"

Tarot withdrew one of his guns and in the time it took most of everyone in the room to blink he was behind the man with barrel pressed under the short man's jaw. "My name is Tarot. Call me Potter or insinuate in any way I am a spawn of that cunt and her glory-addled shit for brains husband & I will pull this trigger faster than you can beg for your life adding another skull to my collection of kills that I use as coffee cups. Am I understood?" he asked with a sneer as his eyes flashed a threatening pitch black for a split second.

Dumbledore recoiled at the threat and noticing Tarot's eyes go completely black like the legends of demons past. He blinked and they were back to normal. Perhaps it was the shock of the monster the eldest Potter child had become that was getting to him. Yes, that must be it because there was absolutely no way in heaven or hell he actually saw what he thought he had.

Garrick Ollivander hadn't lived as long as he had without learning to recognize when a line was crossed. What he tried to say was very close to crossing a line. "My apologies then. I need to examine your wand to ensure its fit for use in the tasks before you during the course of the tournament" he said hastily.

Tarot snorted at the 'apology' and reupholstered his gun. "I don't got a fuckin wand. Never needed one since I only use magic three times a year, summer equinox winter equinox and yule. Anything else is a waste of time and effort to do with magic" he said with a condescending scoff. "All mages are the same- stupid and lazy to a default."

The other champions growled darkly at the insult.

"Not to mention soft and squishy. Just like a grape really. Think you're better than everyone because you wave your stupid stick and suddenly the shit you just crapped out your ass is made of pure silver & worth a shit ton of free money you did nothing to earn." The condescending scoff turned into a dark glare that kowed the two boys and french girl. "Don't get me started on girls like you ya bimbo lookin french tart. You think because you're good lookin your shit don't stink. News flash you filthy whore-creature" his eyes flashed dangerously green "it stinks as much as the commoner men your kind has fucked and stolen their life essence from for centuries." Tarot's hand had a minute twitch that seemed to set them on edge.

"How are you not an Obscurial?" the Hogwarts boy Cedric asked finding his voice first.

Tarot smiled sinisterly exposing a set of demon-like fangs where his canine teeth should have been. "Because I am something far more dangerous than a stupid Obscurial. I don't deny or suppress my magic, I express it when it matters to the Old Religion. The more important question I know all of you are thinking" his eyes swept across the champions, school reps and nervous Ministry of Magic people "is 'How is he even human speaking and thinking as he is?' The answer is very simple. Something that should scare you all to the core." He made a come hither motion for them to lean in toward him.

Against their better judgements they leaned in after their curiosity won out.

"You can barely call me human anymore. My blood, my DNA, my very magical signature is beyond mutated and monstrous that if I went into detail about what I have experienced in the last going on almost fifteen years… You'd ask to borrow my gun so you could blow your own brains to kingdom come to escape the nightmares that would haunt you to your dying day." A dark glee was in Tarot's eyes as everyone flinched back and made space so he was by himself with at least ten feet of empty air around him in every direction.

Dumbledore had deep worry seated in his eyes as he looked upon Harry, he refused to call the boy such a title as Tarot inside his own mind, seeming to bask in the fear and nervous energy hanging in the air. This was James and Lily's fault for their crime, their sin, and it was being dumped on his lap to deal with. If he could curse them in the current instance he would have done it gladly and without remorse. As it was though, he could not unfortunately. "Forgive my askance than but if you lack a wand, how do you do your self allotted three times a year magic?" he asked weighing his words and tone carefully.

"Wouldn't you all like to know" was the only response Tarot shot back leaving the classroom being used for the farce. In his stride the notepad in the reporters hands burned to ash instantly and her photographers cameras blew up in his face destroying the magical film & its contents. "Rita Skeeter, I would think twice about spitting your poison lies if I were you. Just because I was the forsaken child, the trash put out to the curb… Doesn't mean I am like those fame mongering whores James & Lily Potter. I have no qualms about murdering you in the most brutal fashion. I have absolutely no reservation about slicing you open hyoid to hip, stripping out every internal organ inside your chest cavity and mailing them one by one to every person you hold dear." That demonic smile was back and the woman to his left was shaking in visible fear as her skin was pale enough it was practically translucent. "I don't care about what false truths you spit about them" he motioned carelessly to the other three champions "but the moment I see my name, description or anything so much as relating to me so much as infrenced in any way shape or form… Consult your most horrifying nightmares and you'll begin to scratch a microscopic chip of what I can really do to a nuisance like you."

The reporter was trembling.

"Just an FYI, I find...beetles to be the best prey to squash under my heel and grind into a gory paste. The sound of their exoskeleton shattering and becoming little more than powder in the impression of my combat boots, makes a shiver of anticipation run down my spine. Ta."

The school representatives, champions and ministry people were confused about the whole beetle comment but Rita's trembling became a violent tremor as she ran for the nearest exit closest to her- that exit being the window. Unfortunately for her the window was several stories above ground and in the time for everyone to draw a breath the sound of a bodily colliding with stone violently filled the air.

Dumedore bolted over to the windowsill and felt ill at the sight. Rita Skeeter's body was mangled, her limbs showing signs of being broken, while her head was snapped sharply to one side leaving little room to misinterpret her neck breaking on impact. The growing pool of blood under body as the corpse gave its death spasms earned shrieks of terror from students who saw what happened before the body settled.

The soul freezing laughter of Tarot filled the room where he was leant against the frame. "Suicide is a cowards way out" he said with a malicious upturn of his lips. "But I have to commend her dedication. Traumatizing the youth and leaving a mangled broken body in a giant puddle of her own blood? A for effort, C+ for the actual execution. Not enough blood or suffering." His piece said, he pushed off the doorframe and walked away while whistling a morbid parody of a jaunty pleasant tune.

* * *

Rose hummed to herself softly as she shoved the last her fourth year books into her weightless and size expanded messenger bag. It was far from the brand name and uber expensive bags most kids who came from decently well off families got their heirs or heiresses but she didn't mind. It suited her rather well to be frank, humble and unassuming but holding within quite a few secrets.

"He's here~"

Rose blinked as she looked at Luna and tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Who? Very few people stay behind like us after the last class lets out" she said with a confused tone.

"Hogwarts students might not stay but I am not a student."

Rose's lips pulled into a wide smile as her eyes lit up like a million megawatts of power pulsed through the bright emerald orbs. Launching herself at her elder brother she latched onto Tarot and nuzzled into his clothed chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting ready for the tournament by.. I don't know, ransacking the library or something" she said clutching onto him not unlike a tick on a deer.

Tarot chuckled deeply at the flying tackle of a hug and affectionate nuzzle he got from Rose. "Nah, I already know what the challenge is and if I'm being completely frank it's going to be one of the better fights I'll be having for Hades knows how long" he said bonking her head lightly despite the feigned whine of pain. "But being serious, I was here to pick up my beautiful little sister and her fair friend to act as their escort to dinner. If I'm not wanted here though I can make myself scarce."

Luna giggled behind her hand as Rose said that Tarot did not need to make himself scarce and that she was just surprised. "While I do appreciate the compliment, you'll have to ask my father for courtship permission" she said batting her eyelashes prettily so flashes of her silvery-blue eyes peered up with a sense of 'innocence' to her face.

For the longest minute the sibling pair was lost and blinking owlishly at the blonde before Tarot snickered. That snicker evolved into a laugh as he pried Rose off him and set her on her feet despite the chagrined pout. "As much as I would be flattered with a developing beauty as yourself, I would rather find a person my own age. And not so fragile, not to be rude" he said trying to sound nice. This was his sisters friend after all. Just because he was an utter monster and a certifiable sociopathic warmonger because of the Umbrella Corporation did not mean he forgot what manners were or how to use them when he needed to.

"Oh I'm only three years your junior" Luna said pouting at the statement. "Plus I'm a lot more sturdy than I look."

"Big brother, just nod your head and don't fight her. She has Seer blood in her veins. If Luna says things in a way that sounds like its all but certainty than she's seen the possibility, it is a future possibity" Rose said kissing Tarot's cheek as she linked her arms around one of his elbows.

Tarot was so tempted to say that Luna was a slip of a girl. He was tempted to ask where the sturdiness the blonde witch claimed to possess was but when he felt the other witch claim his other arm in the same way Rose had he shook his head internally. "I'll believe it when I see it" he said. It was the nicest way he could come up with saying he didn't put too much stock in the pathways that shaped the future outcome.

"You should believe it now. This is just an example but last year Luna said that our House, Ravenclaw, would win the House Cup for the first time in almost forty years. We did. She gave the amount for amount end of year point values. She was one hundred percent right. She even said Hufflepuff, the House that Slytherin and Gryffndor rag on, would win the Quidditch Cup. They did. I really wouldn't be so skeptical" Rose said as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

Tarot merely arched an eyebrow and booted the massive wooden door open with a resounding crack that broke two thirds of the wrought iron hinges holding both doors to the stone frame. "And that's perfectly fine since you saw or heard it first hand but I don't take or believe second hand info from anyone. Not my field partner who is probably gonna rip me a new verbal asshole by the time this shit is done, not the wind bags of High Command and most certainly some magical idiot- you two are obviously exempt from my contemptuous comment- who thinks his shit is the most glamorous thing to grace the world." Tarot ignored all the eyes on him with Luna and Rose hanging off his arms. "I mean look at me, if James and Lily Potter didn't listen to Albus Dumbledore I'd be a normal kid probably attending this institution instead of a mercenary who has no feelings one way or another about committing mass murder or genocide if some douchebag gets on my nerves" he said nonchalantly as he took a seat at the farthest right table in the hall.

Up at the Head Table all the Hogwarts staff, visiting school representatives and British Ministry reps shot Dumbledore a sharp look. The first born Potter child disappeared because of something Dumbledore told the Potter parents?! The Ministry people and most of Hogwarts staff shared that thought, though Severus Snape was less concerned about how it turned the Potter son into a bloodthirsty psycho & more so about Lily having been manipulated by the ancient wizard, while the foreign dignitaries grimaced darkly.

While the conversation at the Head Table was silenced to keep from students overhearing Tarot reached into his coat and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and flicked one out. Lighting it on a floating candle he took a drag blatantly ignoring the disgusted looks at his habit. "Where were we? Oh right, you have seen it first hand and I haven't so I will believe Luna is right in her possible predictions when I see it with my own eyes" he said around the filter clenched between his teeth. "I am a man of three very simple principles. Number one, there is no such thing as overkill. Underkill yeah but not overkill. Number two, blood doesn't only keep us alive but it's as fine a drink as a good wine. Particularly blood of a virgin, it's the right combination of spicy and sweet."

The people around Tarot, Rose and Luna almost instantly made a huge empty area around them. Him being comfortable enough to committ murder and genocide was one thing, he was a warrior of some sort after all, but drinking blood was a step too far for them.

"I've wondered about that, drinking blood" Luna said nonplussed by Tarot's words. "Does it have a coppery taste at all like some books describe? I read this book once by an Albanian vampire coven leader and he described the taste of blood as metallic."

"It depends on a person's habits really. Do they eat fatty foods or sweets too often over a balanced diet? Do they have a medical condition? In case the person is a witch or warlock, what kinds of magic do they favor? Do they use a grade of spells that falls on a petty rubbish scale of 'good' and 'evil'? It's a lot of minute details to consider beforehand. Take Rose for example" Tarot said as he tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette into the goblet of orangish juice before his plate. "She is an ideal candidate for someone whose blood I would drink any day of the week ending in y."

Rose spit out the mouthful of liquid with a blush at that. "W-what do you mean?" she asked with a light stutter of momentary embarrassment.

"Let's look at you point by point shall we? You are conscious to keep an active lifestyle by playing that stupid broomstick game I still think is a waste of productive time that you could spend on something else. You keep a balanced diet and rarely dip into anything sweet unless it happens to be something special. Even then you do not overindulge and make it a point to get a workout as soon as possible after" Tarot said taking a long drag off his smoke. He knew more than a handful of people were staring at him like he was out of his mind but he didn't particularly care. "Moving onto your magic, it's not as white aligned as you let people believe it to be nor is it dark. It's more a deep shade of grey indicating you prescribe to the same philosophy as me when it comes to what makes a spell light or dark, good or evil."

Luna's head cocked slightly at that. "What philosophy would that be?" she asked curiously.

"No spell is inherently good or bad. It is the will and intent of the caster that determines if a spell is light or dark, good evil, yin or yang. I could kill anyone here with a simple household cleaning charm, a so labeled good spell, just as easily I could kill someone with a blood boiling curse. The only thing stopping most people from killing with a so called good or light spell is that they have morals brow beaten into them and a fear that coloring outside the lines is a bad thing to do." He let it sink in for a minute while tapping more ash off into the juice filled goblet. "Even the so called Unforgivable Curses have a humble and modest beginning in actually being of service to humankind" Tarot said matter of factly.

A redheaded boy at the Gryffindor table snorted loudly. "Yeah right! There's no way in Merlins trousers the Unforgivables were ever used to help people!"

Tarot turned his gaze and rose with a twitchy eyebrow. Stalking with the grace of a predator he saw the boys bravery suddenly disappear. Snatching the boys bottom jaw he clenched hard enough for the cracking of bone to resonate in the hall. "The Cruciatus was at one point a medical spell used to help restructure the magical nervous system after a person underwent extreme trauma. It got twisted and warped by a Germanic Dark Lord in the fourteenth century after he adjusted the arithmetic formula to DESTROY the magical nervous system instead of its medical roots to rebuild it." He clenched harder and the sound of bone shattering echoed as a wordless scream of agony echoed out of the boys mouth followed by hacking blood.

No one dared to move to help the boy, not even the brood of boys who looked like older versions him.

"The Killing Curse started out as it is now famous for, slaughter. It was used by Creature Exterminators to ensure a humane execution to protect the settlements of mundanes and magicals. It was also used by agricultural warlocks and witches; the spell left no wound on an animal's body so more meat could harvested to be eaten or sold. Its use was warped by that douche bag Voldemort who used it to kill everyone in sight." Tarot almost scoffed as the boy was grabbing at his wrist to remove it. "While the Imperious Curse was the most dubious of the three, it still has a humble beginning. Much like mundanes have hypnotic based therapy to rid themselves of cravings like smoking, the Imperious was used by ye olde law enforcement to make criminals stop being criminals by altering their thoughts and perceptions on crime. It was a British Dark Lord by the name of Lord Craven in 1385 that began using the spell to have people do his dirty work and leave no witnesses to the crimes."

"Mr. Potte-"

A gunshot narrowly missed taking off Minerva's ear while the rest of the Head Table was practically interrogating Dumbledore.

"I nearly executed the wand gnome earlier for calling me Potter… Do you want to die so quickly old woman?" Tarot asked with a dark sneer aimed at the woman who spoke.

Minerva paled slightly seeing a gaping hole in the masonry to her right where the bullet impacted. It had to be the size of her head! At least!

Tarot snorted and threw the boys head in his hand face first into the table. The crack that was telling of a broken nose filled the hall before blood from the broken nose began to flow freely joining the blood the boy already hacked up from having his jaw broken so monstrously. "I may have spent a lot more time training with non-magical people and weapons. I may have started a few wars around the globe as part of my job. I may have stained my hands and body with blood of untold countless numbers of people. But never think I am a fool when it comes to magic!" His eyes flashed dangerously at that.

When Tarot returned to the Ravenclaw table Rose latched onto her brother whispering soft words only he would hear into his ear. It took a minute for the tautness leave him. "So what's this third principle big brother?" she asked sparing a glance to two of the redheads helping the injured one to the hospital wing with linen napkins stuffed up his nose to temporarily stop the bleeding.

"No second chances for anybody. If they blow it the first time with me, they're persona non grata. So far everyone who has tripped this principle is dead except for eight people. Regrettably. One of them is sitting up their being eaten alive for his sins against me. Two are your parents and the last five are my superiors council of bosses at work" Tarot said indifferently.

Luna raised an eyebrow before turning to look around Tarot. "Rose, dearest friend, can we have a taste of your blood?" she asked not blinking an eye.

Tarot just snorted in amusement as Rose's embarrassed blush came back and she tried to stammer out a response. Well, Luna isn't like Spade who shares his dark humor but she was a trip. "No no, you can't ask like that. When asking someone for their blood the mood and setting has to be an intimate one. Asking in a place like this is like asking her to stick a hand out to cut the skin" he chastised looking at the blonde.

Rose's face matched her namesake color as she hid in her brothers jacket. It was embarrassing but.. but she didn't mind surprisingly. Not really anyway. He was just being himself and that was good. "If.. If you want it, all you have to do is ask" she mumbled shyly against his chest. She didn't know why it escaped her lips but it did turning her embarrassed blush nuclear red making her more grateful she hid in his jacket.

Tarot merely patted Rose's head hearing her perfectly. The rest of dinner went smoothly after she pulled herself together though a shyness did linger in her eyes as he and Luna teased her a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Tarot glared harshly at three people before him. Sitting in the tent with the other champions he was content to sit and wait for the idiots to 'surprise' them by revealing the task they'd be facing shortly he hadn't anticipated the group of people granted entrance. Beside the school representatives were what appeared to be either family members or particularly close people to champions. While Rose practically flying tackled him and hugged him tight, his eyes were glaring daggers at the two people behind Albus Dumbledore. The two adult forms of James and Lily Potter were unmistakable. "What are you worthless shit for brains doing here?" he asked with a hateful tone and a sneer to put the Hogwarts Potion master to shame.

"You will show your mother-"

In the blink of an eye Tarot separated from Rose and was in the the spot in front of the Potter couple with his hand extended like he'd swatted at a fly. After that blink though, barely a split second of actual time, Lily Potter was flying out of the tent backwards with her head twisted sharply to the side. As much as he wanted them both dead, he wouldn't murder anyone in front of Rose. "I don't have a mother or father. That worthless cunt and her dick husband tossed me away like I was trash after that damnable megalomaniac tried to kill the only family I recognize. Claim any title for you or that wife of yours again and I will break the one rule I have imposed on myself since I was reunited with my baby sister" he threatened purposefully baring his fangs.

James Potter felt a spike of uncertainty and borderline real fear. The scolding was an automatic response since Rose had a few times over the years where she'd been rebellious and disrespectful. He hadn't even realized it slipped out til he saw Lily be backhanded out of the tent by what seemed to be raw physical strength and those hateful eyes glaring at him. "We know we made a mistake Harry but you must realize it was a mistake! The matter was far bigger than the four of us!"

Tarot's sneer grew as his hands begin to twitch. "Harry James Potter died at four years old when Vernon and Petunia Dursley abandoned him at an orphanage in Essex only to be taken as property of the Umbrella Corporation!" he snarled with his eyes going pitch black. "He was used and prodded like a lab rat after they realized he could do things they only read about in fantasy novels. He was experimented on, subjected to tortures that Cruciatus induced insanity was preferable!" His aura flared black around making people nervous as the fabric of the tent began to _rot away_ before their eyes.

James stumbled back reaching for his wand instinctively until an ominous click sounded in his ear. Right behind him his son had a matte black object pressed to his temple. "W-we tried to-"

"I don't care what you tried to do or not do." Tarot noticed in the periphery of his gaze everyone but Rose looking at him go tense as stone. He was almost amused how relaxed his sister was just sitting there on the bed he'd previoudly sat on kicking her feet like she was watching her favorite show. "Twitch your fingers so much as one nanometer further toward your wand and I'll kill you. That's a warning to everyone in this tent" he said cycling his glare, the hateful pitch black golden serpentine pupil expanding from its thin slit to a bold column that projected nothing but pure malice and hatred as it settled on Albus Dumbledore. "Haven't you destroyed enough lives? Take your pet mindless slave and leave!" he hissed shoving the Potter patriarch toward the ancient wizard, his guns hammer cocked and aimed squarely at where James Potter's heart was.

"Headmaster, I'd suggest you leave with the traitor before this turns into a slaughter field out of your worst nightmares" Rose said with a casual tilt of her head. "Or you can stay and run the risk of my big brother murdering you and the traitor. It's your perrogative whose life or lives is important. Or not, I really don't care anymore. Not after all you caused to happen to big brother Tarot."

Albus was stunned by the callous tone that escaped Rose's lips as she said wha shet did. In the time he had known her, that is to say all her life, Rose never had a bad word to say about anybody no matter who they were. "Rose, it's not-"

"Well well, you surprise me my beautiful Rose" Tarot said with a quirked eyebrow. "Here I was holding myself back from killing them for your sake and you announce you don't care if I do? I do believe I'm rubbing off on you."

Rose blushed at the new nickname but smiled prettily. "It's hard to tolerate a _blood traitor_ who discards a member of their own family, their eldest child no less, and expects no consequences to arise from it. I'm simply choosing not to tolerate him" she said with a mean spirited glimmer in her eyes "It's why he lost the Lordship according to the last post I got from the Potter account manager at Gringotts. Isn't that right _James no name_?" she asked with a malefic tone.

Tarot was intrigued to say at that piece of information. The fact that James had gone translucent pale said that Rose spoke the truth. The fact it was spoken in front of _witnesses_ gave him some pause before his eyes turned from malicious to darkly amused. While Dumbledore ushered James out with an unhidden sense of urgency he turned back towards Rose and crossed to the bed with a few long strides. Leaning down so his lips were right by her ear, therefore rendering eaveadropping impossible, he chuckled lowly.

Rose shivered but leaned into Tarot seeking the warmth of his form. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her. Perhaps she was starting to turn more malicious in nature to all but her brother and her best friend Luna. Perhaps she was even turning 'Dark' in the eyes of others but she couldn't truly find it in her heart of hearts or soul to give a damn. She had her best friend she loved and she knew loved her back & her elder brother, they were all she needed as far as she was concerned.

"Best little sister ever" Tarot said feeling Rose place a small but heavy ring in his hand. He knew what it was and the signifance of the action. With James no name stripped of the Potter Headship and presumably disavowed by the family magic because of his actions, Headship should have gone to Lily by virtue of being Lady Potter but because she was complicit in the acts as well it would nullify her off the Potter family tree with her husband as disgraces. That meant Headship would go to the declared Heir or Heiress, in this case Rose. For her to _surrender_ the Headship to him would have a lot of ramifications in the future but in the immediate they didn't have anything to worry about.

"I am still the little sister. I'll feel a lot better under my loving big brothers protection" Rose said softly as she nestled into him and burying her face in Tarot's shoulder.

* * *

By the time lots, or in this dragons and lots, were picked Tarot had already slid the family Headship ring on and briefly fight him before Rose surrendered her claim allowing it to him. The Ministry representatives looked in horror at his demonic smile as he crushed the dragon model in his hand to pieces. He was conscious to the fact his eyes were still pitch black and unsettlngly more serpentine pronounced but that was a purposeful choice on his part. While he went last against a Hungarian Horntail, he spent a fair portion of the between time soothing and assuring Rose would be fine & that he had a plan.

On her part Rose didn't le go of Tarot until the Hogwarts boy Cedric came in slightly less worse off than the Bulgarian champion had. She reluctantly let go only when the four canon shots went off and her brother promised her he would come back.

Walking into the arena Tarot stripped his shirt immediately and tossed it aside baring his chest, back and arms to the entire stadium. While some would he appalled by the scars on him, that or the back hand across the face of decency as thought by Pureblood children, he knew far more would be curious or worried by the tattoos branded into his skin consisting of runic seals and talismans. "Here gekko, gekko… I need a new wallet!" he cackled charinging forward with an arm pulled back.

The Horntail roared and swiped her claws at the wizard. How dare this puny wizard defame her, a noble dragon, to being called a gekko?! Blood red reptilian eyes narrowed with as the worm of a being dodged her claws and struck her limb shattering three of her scales to pieces.

Dodging out of another swipe a maniacal almost psychotic smirk etched itself onto Tarot's lips. "Awe, poor wittle gekko gonna cry? Maybe I should put you out of your misery and eat your children then!" he roared with an unnerving cackling laughter as the Horntail let loose a bellow fire from its jaws.

Horrified screams filled the arena as Tarot's form was completely engulfed in fiery fury.

None of the judges were able to say a word as they shielded their eyes from the glare of the flames reflected light. The was no way the boy could have survived that

"Ze boy was all talk" Madame Maxime said after cautiously lowering the protective charm.

"Unfortunately so. Being trained as a mercenary made him ready for human opponents but-" Albus stopped speaking as the unnerving cackling laughter from moments before returned though it was colder. Dare he say it was _**darker**_ than the previous instance. As the Horntail let its flames stop mometarily Dumbledore, not to mention the whole of the stadium, was treated to the sight of what could only be called a demon in the spot the young mercenary had been. Black overlapping scales like a basilisk replaced skin, deceptively short claws replaced the nails on the paw like hands thought the digits that should have been fingers were more like jointed blades, a long spiked tail erupted from the base of his spine and massive black wings of shadow drenched in blood-not to mention topped with what appeared to look like a spike on either side- were spread from between his shoulder blades as the once black hair was now an anemic red color.

"That boy is not human!" a terribly pale Bartimus Crouch Senior all but exclaimed in terror.

"Is that all the fire in your belly can produce?!" Tarot asked, his voice as transformed as the rest of him taking on a demonic snarling tone. Flexing his wings and and blade-like fingers he took to the sky, his eyes noting how the dragons eyes followed his ascent.

* * *

What followed the skyward rise of the demonic young man could not be called anything but a slaughter. One of the Horntails wings was torn clear off showering a section of the audience in dragon blood eliciting more horrified screams & people getting sick or passing out, an eye being uttery decimated beyond the point it could be saved and by the time Tarot killed the damnable beast all the dragon eggs had been destroyed by the mother dragon in her rage to kill the gnat that not only destroyed a fair number of her scales but also half blinded and removed her ability to fly. A great mighty heave, not to mention a nearly suffocating wave of pitch black magic concenrated to one of his blade-like fingered clawed paw hands and a damn near suicide dive bomb from an extreme altitude, he caved in the dragons skull on itself killing it in one foul blow. As much as he made a gory scene of the dragon, the arena and the audience he didn't escape unscathed. There were missing scales over his body, bloody claw marks marred the scaleless areas and blood streamed down his face over one eye.

Cancelling the transformation so that he was normal and human in appearance he snatched up the golden, verbally claimed the dragon carcass & her slain children by Rite of Conquest making them disappear in a flash of magic and made his way back to the tent pausing only for a moment to reclaim his shirt and put it on. "See, I told you I had a plan" Tarot said shooting Rose a look. "Best fight I had in the last six years. Shame she tried to eat me, I was going to originally try turning her into a zombie familiar but she tried roasting my ass alive." His tone went momentarily sour since he lost a potential weapon all due to primal instincts of a stupid animal.

Rose shot over fussing over her brothers injuries. The blood on his face was easily explained by the cut on his forehead but the blood staining his shirt around his ribcage was another matter completely. "Open your shirt" she ordered pulling out her wand.

"Excuse me?" Tarot asked with a cocked brow.

"Open your shirt so I can check the injuries around your ribs or I will use a full body bind on you and tear your shirt to ribbons myself. Your choice big brother" Rose said with an expression on her face that screamed she was not joking.

"Oi oi, if you wanted to get kinky with an audience adound to watch us all you had to do was ask" Tarot said as his eyes gained a twinkle of dark mischief.

Rose was wholly unprepared for that comeback and stepped back in shock blushing crimson. "I… I di..

Tarot merely chuckled loudly slinging his free arm around Rose's shoulders and lead her back out of the tent. "I'll be fine. The upside to being tortured and experimented on is that unless its a life crippling injury or something fatal I'll heal in a matter of minutes. Plus I'll have a kick ass scar to showoff when I say I killed a real dragon!" he said, his tone dripping amusement.

Rose glared up weakly through her blush before briefly yanking up one side of his shirt and saw what looked like gouge marks down to the bone knitting back together before her very eyes. "I guess that there is an upside" she muttered dropping the shirt tail.

"The process was a cunt to bear with in terms of pain but yeah. Like I'm goin to leave you alone anytime soon. I made a promise didn't I?" Tarot asked rhetorically. "Not that this ring will let me do anything but my utmost for you." The Headship ring glinted at the ruby shone in the light of dying afternoon. "And I wouldn't do anything less for you." He leaned down kissing the top of Rose's head as she leaned into him.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter, another mystery. Was James and Lily disavowed by the family magic or has Rose's extended stay done more to change her more than her callousness to all but Tarot and Luna? Was James and Lily's loss Rose's doing?

Some people think that Rose be attracted to her brother but I am going to state this ONCE: she is not romantically or sexually attracted to Tarot/Harry. Just because she's touchy feely and some things can be viewed as otherwise, say her demand of him to remove his shirt to treat his wounds, does not mean she loves as anything more than her elder sibling.

Come next chapter Umbrella hunts for its penultimate weapon, the lead up to the yule ball and a rather explosive confrontation that may or may not see a certain git of a potions professor dead


	5. Examples made and 'date' humor

"You morons have three seconds to get away from me & my heiress before I start lopping off heads and claiming Houses by Rite of Conquest." The acidity of Tarot's tone could cut glass as he glared at the full Company worth of Aurors and Ministry of Magic officials.

Rose, shielded behind her elder brother, glared daggers at those who dared to make trouble for them. "Unless you are going to charge my brother _and_ Head of House Potter with a crime _**you can support with legitimate evidence**_ I'd suggest you move. Now." As much as her fingers itched to grab her wand, the firm grasp of Tarot's hand around her own stopped the dark desire from becoming reality.

"Creature scum-"

Tarot barked with dark laughter that was near maniacal as his eyes shone with dark humor. "As lovely as your ignorant, racist, xenohobic point of stupidity is, let me drop a few things on you. Number one, if you want to blame _**ANYONE**_ for this monster I have become I have a very pointed and simple answer: James and Lily _No-Name_ formerly Potter & Albus too many fucking titles Dumb-Ass-A-Door. If they didn't abandon me to the Muggles after the fall of Voldemort I would be a perfectly normal mindless Dumbledunce slave just like they are" he said with a mocking mimicry of an innocent smirk.

The Dumbledore supporting Aurors bristled at the insult to the great wizard they revered.

"Then you have to blame the muggles James & Lily _No-Name_ put me with. Oh they tried to raise me but the contempt was there under a thin veneer of false politeness. When they realized fully they couldn't raise me properly and they remembered I was unwanted by the oh so great Lily _No-Name_ neé Evans & her husband I was dumped at the first orphanage in Essex they could find. I was four years old at time being dumped by my aunt and uncle after my own parents abandoned me. Think about that for a minute" Tarot continued with the mockery of a smirk dropping into an unreadable scowl. "I was surrounded by invalids and the mentally deficient. Between the retards whose whole vocabulary range spanned all of four words and the autistic kids who couldn't be touched without having a screaming fit as they rocked in a corner having an anxiety attack & crying I had more stimulating contact _talking to rocks and snakes_. The snakes may have talked about nothing but hunting, hatchlings, mating and praising me as what they called a 'Great Noble Master Speaker' but at least they didn't spout off every thirty seconds about shitting themselves while laughing like some of the retard kids did."

Some of the Aurors, mainly the Half Bloods and Muggleborns, became entirely uncomfortable shifting their weight between their feet. The Purebloods though, they froze hearing the admission of the man, _**monster**_ their minds rebelled, before them being a parseltongue.

"Then while I was in that Essex orphanage I was having more bouts of accidental magic than usual as I festered in my righteous childish fury. Do you know where that landed me? On the radar of the Umbrella Corporation. For a bunch of megalomaniacs hell bent on sowing death and destruction, they are fucking brilliant. They have weaponized everything in the medicinal realm to be deadly. They even figured out how to make zombies that make the most vicious inferi look like a newly born kneazle kitten" Tarrot continued as a sweep of his hand parted the mass of wizards and witches. "Back to the story though, my accidental magic gets picked up on by Umbrella who was trying to create the ultimate super soldier and thusly I get **'adopted'** by the company only to become their lab rat."

Rose clenched Tarot's hand feeling a twitch. It was not a weakness twitch but an anger one.

"They stole samples of my blood and tried to replicate my magic with clones they artificially grown in tanks. It never worked as the clones would grow but the ability to use magic wouldn't replicate in the clone. Do you know what that did in terms of their frustration? They turned that rage into more drive to make me, a four year old child, scream in unbridled agony. I was subjected to tortures and medical experimentation that everything your fickle little cucklord did look like a fucking stinging hex! The idea of dying was my ultimate dream of escaping for two years!"

Rose saw nearly every wizard and witch draw their wand hastily as the ground cratered on front of Tarot.

"But then something happened, something that scared them all senseless. I murdered an entire facilities worth of armored guards. Men and women armed to the teeth with current & next generation firearms that should have killed me. My entire body was riddled with bullet holes and my blood was practically a miniature ocean on the floor by the time last shell casing dropped after the order to cease their fire was given. " Tarot's eyes were shadowed by his hair. "They never stood a chance. My magic was so mutated by that point, so twisted by their torture and medical experiments, that it lashed out leaving me the only surviving human entity in the underground facility. Every other human in form being was little more than blood splatters as patches of my flesh and internal organs regrew at a frightening pace & every drop of blood in the facility became my own." A sickening crunching sound filled the air and his free arm became a monstrous clawed limb. "It was my rebirth as Operative Tarot, the final destiny of all Umbrella's enemies- _Death Himself In The Flesh_. You call me creature scum, look in the mirror and accept your part in making me who.. what I am. Accept that Come Rose, we have much to discuss and so little time to do so. "

Rose didn't hesitate to follow her brother or blink as the monstrous limb seperated a plump pink...thing of its head as it tried to curse her brother. "As the declared Heiress of House Potter I claim the assets of… who was the toad looking pile of flesh?"

A stern looking witch tensed. "Senior Under Secretary to the Minister Delores Umbridge" she said keeping an eye on the male.

"As the declared Heiress of House Potter I claim the assets of one Delores Umbridge for House Potter under the Rite of Conquest by proxy of my brother and Head of House Tarot formerly known as Harry James Potter. So mote it be" Rose said earning gasps as she and her elder brother were enveloped in a silver flash.

"So mote it be indeed." A second flash surrounded Tarot and Rose as the older of the pair spoke. "Now, I warned you all I would be lopping heads off if you didn't get out of the way and that waste of flesh decided I was joking.. Who wants to die next?" Tarot asked with a sneer.

No one answered as the sibling pair left unaccosted.

* * *

*Gringotts Bank, House Umbridge Vault manager office*

Slashfang was far from amused as a notice popped into existence on his desk. The frumpy toad looking woman gave him a hard enough time as it was so he had no time for idling. Tearing open the notice he scanned it only to freeze as he read the contents. Then he laughed viciously as the ledgers, investment portfolio and other record notes blanked out completely. "Rite of Conquest asset claim huh? Very goblin of you Lord and Heiress Potter" he said with a bloodthirsty smile. "Anything less and her financial assets would have been the property of Gringotts considering her transgressions against The Goblin Nation."

* * *

*Unknown location within Hogwarts*

"So my beautiful Rose and your equally beautiful but enigmatic friend.."

"My name is Luna" the cheery little blonde Ravenclaw said with a serene smile on her lips. "I must confess to being a fan. Many would be, are and shall be terrified of you but I can say with all certainty I have no reason to be."

Rose coughed to make Luna focus. "Luna, you are my best friend and I do sincerely love you but your habit of rambling at times is overwhelming," she said with a kind and considerate tone.

"No, it's quite alright. Let her speak Rose" Tarot said looking at the blonde. "What makes you so certain?"

Luna leaned forward with the serene smile still on her lips still. "Number one, I am not as I appear just as neither are you or Rose as you appear at face value. You are a puzzle and I _love_ to solve puzzles. Number two, I love Rose as not just my best friend but the sister I was never blessed with as an only child of my parents before my mother's passing. Hurting her is unthinkable to me, not just because I adore her that way but hurting her means I would all but certainly die by your hands. I may be quite air-headed as the majority of Hogwarts is concerned but the depths of my intelligence would terrify them to death if they had even half a clue how smart I really am."

Tarot leaned forward himself examining Luna closely. There was a certain absent quality to the blonde but just under it was a very familiar look, the cruel intelligence that he bore. "I see what you mean. Sister dear, I approve of your friend. You may keep her" he said in a nonchalant honest tone. .

Rose sputtered in embarrassment blushing hard at that. "Lu-Luna isn't a pet big brother!"

"Oh poo" Luna said with a disappointed tone and facial expression. "I was looking forward to making you feel good _mistress_. Why, I even practiced french kissing my pillow _just for you_. Now all that practice is going to go to waste...unless you want to be the recipient _master_."

Tarot fell back in his chair laughing as Rose's embarrassment grew by a million percent at the implied innuendo. "Oh that makes it, she's definitely sticking around."

Poor Rose's face was nearly as red as her namesake, her eyes peeking through her fingers. "Do-don't say stuff like that Luna!" she squeaked sounding as embarrassed as she looked. "An-anyways, you said we had something to discuss."

"Yes I did. Well, as you may or may not be aware, there is one little snafu that quite frankly is a pain in my ass. I don't mean the joke Ministry of Magic either. See, I did a little studying in my private time and I need a date."

Luna and Rose blinked owlishly. "Why do you need a date? I'd assume near all the girls save us are either scared to death of you or the snooty french witches are being cautious since you've shown a propensity to kill first, ask questions never" Luna said tilting her head.

"Between events one and two, a Yuletide Ball is a tradition of the tournament. A breather between the tension and excitement if you will. As far as I've historically read about, it always occurs Yule night. It's a huge press event and every competing champion has needed a date. The reason why? Every tournament past has had the champions open the ball with a dance hence my need for a date" Tarot said waving a hand nonchalantly like it was a trivial matter.

"That..doesn't explain why you're talking to us about it," Rose said with a confused furrowed brow.

"Silly Rose, your dear brother is asking us to be his dates" Luna said with a slight giggle.

Rose blushed again. "Won't they try to interfere? If you show up with us both us I mean" she said hastily. The thought of attending the ball _could_ be fun but the rumors she could do without.

"I am the sole occupant of my so called magic school. There is no reputation to sully but my own and if anyone dares to question it, there are simple answers to be handed out like crack to addicts. Incest is still legal by this medieval government so kissing cousins, or siblings as it were, won't raise the eyebrows of anyone except the horrified First Gens. Secondly, you care about Luna a lot obviously which by default marks her under House Potter protections. Her being anywhere, especially at an event like the Yule Ball, without you would be highly suspect. Last, since I am the Head of House and Lord I need to keep my eye on you both for safety sakes. So we can do this the easy way or the embarrassing way."

"Question! Does the night include snogging, a loss of clothes and a big stained bed?" Luna asked raising her hand like a certain overly enthusiastic Gryffindor she heard of.

"If you mean the possibility of there being illicit sexual actions as a nightcap to finish the night off, maybe. Just not with me. I am a deviant in all facets of the word but I'm not about to have sex with my baby sister no matter how beautiful she is. The fact she adores you as a sibling figure and you return it counts that same possibility for you. _**But**_ if you two want to have a go at _**each**_ _**other**_ … Well, who am I to stop you both? All I ask" Tarot asked with a slightly predatory smirk "is the opportunity to watch."

Rose's face went atomic red as Luna licked her lips a little at the same moment her eyes gained a glimmer of mischief.

"Sometimes watching is far more satisfying than being part of the act itself. Not to mention I _am_ a red blooded male, girl-on-girl is hot. Especially when its 'sisters' doing the act" Tarot finished.

"We're in!" Luna said with the glimmer glowing brighter as she took Rose's hand intertwining their fingers. "Isn't that right dear sister? I mean, our dear brother is only thinking of our safety it's only fair."

Tarot snorted in laughter as Rose looked to be on the edge of fainting. "Just agree you're both coming and it'll save all three of us a world of trouble. My tease is tease unless you and Luna actually feel compelled to. In that case I was serious about watching."

Rose nodded meekly suddenly wishing she could melt into the shadows.


End file.
